pokemon_planetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mining
Pickaxes -Your Mining adventure begins by talking to the Mining Guru in Mt. Moon. The Old Pickaxe can be purchased from the Mining Guru for 5k (5,000). Once you have this tool, you'll be able to begin mining. To mine, press the space bar and let the tool do the work for you. Mining Vendors -All mined Gems can be sold to Mining Vendors, who will offer you a certain price for each type. -Kanto Vendors are in Pewter City and Cinnabar Island -Johto Vendors are in Cianwood City and Blackthorn City -Hoenn Vendors are in Mauville City and Rustboro City -Sinnoh Vendors are in Oreburgh City, Veilstone City aand Survival Area (Battle Island) Gems -The order of pictures goes as follows: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow, And Gold Gem Prices Red= $50 Blue= $100 Green= $200 Prism= $400 Pale= $650 Dark= $1,100 Gold= $1,500 Variant Rainbow= $20,000 Mining locations Kanto -Mt. Moon: Red, Blue, Green -Diglett’s Cave: Red, Blue -Rock Tunnel: Red, Blue, Green -Seafoam Islands: Red, Blue, Green, Prism -Hellfire Cavern: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale -Turtle Cove: Red, Blue, Green, Prism -Victory Road: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Cerulean Cave: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark Johto -Dragon's Den: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale -Mossy Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Dark Cave: Red, Blue, Green, Prism Hoenn -Altering Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Ancient Dungeon: Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow Sinnoh -Oreburgh Gate: Green, Prism -Deep Oreburgh Mine: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Sinnoh Underground: Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow Note: Need to be lvl 50+ mining to access the underground. -Mt. Coronet: Red, Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Celestic Ruins: Green, Prism, Pale -Spear Pillar: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Sinnoh Safari Zone: Rainbow -Stark Mountain: Pale, Dark, Rainbow Unova -Deep Relic Castle: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Relic Passage Center: Blue, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Relic Passage North: Green, Prism, Pale -Relic Passage South: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Clay Tunnel: Red, Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Twist Mountain: Blue, Prism, Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Giant Chasm Cave: Green, Prism, Pale, Dark -Deep Giant Chasm: Pale, Dark, Rainbow -Unova Victory Road Cave South: Prism, Pale, Dark -Unova Victory Road Cave North: Pale, Dark Gemstone Required Levels -Red Gemstone LvL 1+ -Blue Gemstone LvL 10+ -Green Gemstone LvL 20+ -Prism Gemstone LvL 35+ -Pale Gemstone LvL 50+ -Dark Gemstone LvL 65+ -Gold Gemstone LvL Variable -Rainbow Gemstone LvL 80+ Minable Items -Revive -Max Revive -Shards: Helix Shard, Amber Shard, Dome Shard, Armor Shard, Claw Shard, Root Shard, Sail Shard, Cover Shard, Skull Shard, Jaw Shard, Plume Shard -Evolution Stones: Dawn Stone, Moon Stone, Dusk Stone, Shiny Stone, Thunder Stone, Water Stone, Leaf Stone, Fire Stone Encountered Pokémon while Mining Common Geodude (Red+) > Graveler (Prism+) > Golem (Dark+) Diglett (Red+) > Dugtrio (Pale+) Sandshrew (Red+) > Sandslash (Pale+) Uncommon Dwebble Rare Magcargo Lunatone Solrock Marowak Aron Very Rare Carbink Baltoy Nosepass Phanpy (Prism+) Drilbur (Dark+) Extremely Rare Onix Machamp Rhyhorn (Red+) > Rhydon (Prism+) Bonsly Hippopotas (Prism+) Sandile (Dark+) Legendary (Requires level 75+ Mining Level, base encounter for these are 1/100,000. This is checked for every mined Gemstone.) Regirock Regice Registeel Encounter rates for wild pokemon: * There is an encounter rate boost when mining of x1.25, this is for all Rocks except Dark and Rainbow. * There is an encounter rate boost of x2 when mining a Dark Rock. * There is an encounter rate boost of x4 when mining a Rainbow Rock. Notes When mining, you may sometimes get two gemstones instead of one. When two gemstones are mined at once, the EXP gain doubles as well. The chances vary by the Pickaxe quality: * Old Pickaxe: 0% * Good Pickaxe: 1% * Super Pickaxe: 5% * Steel Pickaxe: 10% * Master Pickaxe: 15% -Gold Gemstones have a 1/200 chance to appear for any Gemstone other than Rainbow Gemstones. -Steel Wires have a small chance to drop from steel type Pokemon. -Master Balls can be purchased in the Master Shop for 5kk (5,000,000). In order to gain access, you must have the Master Pass, which can be obtained either by winning first place in the weekly experience competition, spending 4,500 Competitive Points in the Battle Queue Prize Shop, or spending 1,500 PVP tokens at the PVP Prize Shop located in Vermillion City. -Gold Gemstones may or may not be minable depending on your mining level. These Gemstones are only accessible when the rock it spawns on can be initially mined. For example, if your mining level is 25, but see a Gold Gemstone that spawned on a Prism rock, you will not be able to obtain that Gold Gemstone until you reach level 35. -The time it takes to mine a single Gemstone can vary. Like everything else in PPO, rng is an independent factor in the results of an action. With this in mind, it is possible to have someone with a lower Mining level able to mine a Gem before you. This is especially true in Mining events like Gold Rush. Gold Rush -All rocks (except Rainbow Gemstones) have a small chance to respawn as a Gold Gemstone, which always gives a Gold Gemstone and extra experience. Every 6-12 hours, a Gold Rush will start on a certain random area, similar to swarms. During Gold Rush, all rocks in the area have a very high chance to spawn as Gold. Said Gold Rushes last for one hour. To know when a Gold Rush is active, check the top left of the game, under the Blessings announcements. -Gold Rush is a competition, meaning that whoever has the most skill and luck will gain the most Gold. Gold cannot be stolen from you during this event as it does not belong to you until you've officially mined it yourself. Category:Trainer Skills